コンラドの時
by Vanya-Matryoshka
Summary: Conrad lagi BT karena ngga ada kerjaan.. makanya dia ngelakuin sesuatu..


Title : コンラドの時

Chapter 1

ONESHOT

Disclaimer : I don't Own Kyou Kara Maou

Summary : Conrad lagi BT karena ngga ada kerjaan.. makanya dia ngelakuin sesuatu..

**WARNING!!! Ngga jelas banget ni Fic!! Beberapa lagu saiia ngarang liriknya!!**

**ENJOIIIIII!!!!!**

* * *

Conrad melempar tubuhnya ke kasur di kamarnya. Dia BT banget karena nggak ada kerjaan. Ngga ada misi en Yuuri lagi main kejar-kejaran ama Wolfram dan Gwendall.. Sebagai orang baik, dia putuskan untuk tidak mengganggu mereka.

Conrad meraih remote TV nya. Dinyalakan dan mencari acara bagus. (Di Shinmakoku udah ada TV belum sih?? Adain ajalah..)

"Ah.. Payah.. Nggak ada 'Leptop si Unyil' nih..!" gumamnya sambil memencet remote malang itu.. "Eh! Ada Dora!! Nonton ah.."

"Tuturutut tutu Dora! Tuturutut tutu Dora! Dora Dora Dora The Explorer!" Conrad nyanyi nyanyi theme song nya Dora the Explorer..

…30 menit kemudian…

"Yah.. abiss.." Conrad kembali nggumam nggumam ga jelas. Dia lalu memutuskan nonton saluran khusus bayi.

"Tralala.. Trilili.." Conrad nyanyi lagi sambil ngikutin gerakan para boneka gaje yang ada di TV. (Silahkan anda bayangkan sendiri bagaimana gerakannya)

…30 menit kemudian…

"Yah.. abis lagi.." Conrad mematikan TV nya. Dia mengambil Ipodnya dan memutar sebuah lagu.

_..Tikus makan sabun..  
..Tikus makan sabun..  
..Ternyata dalem sabunnya..  
..Ada duit 100.000..  
..Tikus makan sabun.._

**(Saiia ngga tau gimana nih lagu, makanya saiia ngarang..)**

Lagu pun selesai, Conrad muter lagu yang lain lagi..

_..Ada kodok tetoet tetoet..  
..Dipinggir kali tetoet tetoet..  
..Mau berenang tetoet tetoet..  
..Tapi tenggelam tetoet tetoet.._

**(Sama, ini lagu saiia juga ga tau liriknya..)**

Selesai lagi.. Conrad muter lagu yang lain lagi..

_..Kodok ngorek Kodok ngorek.._

_..Para penonton.. Bapak-bapak Ibu-ibu semua yang ada disini.._

_..Nee kikoe masu ka? Sora wa.._

_..Kucing meong meong.._

_..Kamulah makhluk Tuhan yang paling Sexy.._

_..Brand New Breeze.. Ima hajimaru.._

_..I want to change the world..!_

_..Chiisa na Tegami.._

_..Hateshinaku Tooi Sora Ni.._

_..Potong Bebek Angsa.._

_..Apuse.. Kokondao.. Yarabe.._

_..Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni.._

_..Don't cry.. 'Cause you're so right.._

_..Seperti ular.. seperti ular.._

_..I don't love you.._

_..Berakhir di Januariiii…._

Habis sudah lagu di IPod Conrad. Dia kembali nggak ada kerjaan. Tiba tiba..

"A-HA!!" Conrad mendapat sebuah ide!! Dia langsung ngambil Ipodnya dan mecari satu lagu.

"Nih dia.."

_..Kucing meong meong..  
..Kambing embek embek..  
..Kodok teot tebum teot tebum.._

Conrad pun nari nari gaje. Begitu lagu tersebut abis, IPod itu memutar lagu berikutnya.

_..Matamu sexy.. Itu terbukti.. Dari caramu.. Menatap aku.._

Conrad mulai goyang.. Kiri kanan.. Depan belakang.. Atas bawah..

_..Aku seperti ada.. di dalam penjara.. cintaaaaaamuu.._

Conrad pindah kedepan cermin. Dia terus goyang patah-patah campur gergaji, di-mix sama goyang ngebor.

_..Kamulah makhluk Tuhan.. Yang tercipta.. Yang paling sexy..  
..Cuma kamu yang bisa.. Membuatku, terus menjerit..  
Aw, aw, aw (ah ah ah) aw, aw, aw (ih ih ih).._

Suara Mulan Jameela yang menggoda iman itu bergema diruangan Conrad. Sementara cowok itu goyangnya makin semangat. Goyang kiri goyang kanan, mengikuti irama lagu. Tiba tiba..

BRAKH! Pintu terbuka.

"Weller-kyo! Ada apa ribut ribut?! Kedengaran sam.." ucapan Wolfram tergantung diudara melihat kakaknya goyang goyang pamer pantat. (Saat ini Conrad belum sadar kalau Wolfram, Yuuri, dan Gwendall ada dikamarnya)

"..We..Weller-kyo.." Wolfram langsung ambruk kelantai.

"Ng?" Conrad baru nengok.

BRUGH. Sekarang Gwendall yang roboh.

"Wo.. Wolfram!! Gwendall!!" teriak Conrad. Sementara Yuuri masih membatu.

"He.. Heika? Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Conrad khawatir.

"A..ah.. Iya.." kata Yuuri. Tapi tak ayal, wajahnya menjadi pucat, daan.. BRUUKH.. 3 cowok itu pun gugur. Mari mengheningkan cipta..

Conrad memandangi mayat ketiga orang itu. "Wah.. goyangan gue ampuh juga.." dia melihat ke cermin dan menatap pantulan dirinya.

"Tapi.. tadi gue sexy juga, kan?" katanya sambil ngedipin sebelah mata. Sukses membuat kaca itu mengeluarkan bunyi 'KRAK' (baca : retak)..

**-----------------~oOo~---------------**

**OWARII!!!!**

* * *

Satu kata yang mau saiia bilang, dimohon jangan muntah setelah membaca fic ini..


End file.
